Aspects of the disclosure relate to electrical computers, systems, and devices. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to dynamically detecting duplicate items.
Accuracy in processing documents, items or instruments, such as checks, is important. Currently, requests to process documents are often received via various channels. For instance, requests to process documents may be received via a mobile device (e.g., by capturing an image of the document), via an online system, through an in person event, or the like. Accordingly, as documents are received through various different channels, it is increasingly complicated and labor intensive to review each document and compare it to previously received documents in order to determine whether the received document is a duplicate. While some conventional systems provide for comparing data in two documents to determine whether the data matches, these systems are often inaccurate and inefficient. In some cases those conventional systems lead to excessive use of computing resources and manual resources. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a system, device, or the like, to accurately and efficiently evaluate documents to detect duplicate documents.